Chase and Kimiko's Infinite Playlist
by XxBrownEyedGrlxX
Summary: A Series of oneshots centered around the underloved couple that is Chase/Kimiko, all based on songs that I feel fit them. Chapter 7: When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne. Actual chapter summary inside. R&R!
1. Decode

_**No relation to the movie of a similar name. It's just a bunch of songs that I feel fit the fabulous couple that is Chase/Kimiko. I've done just about everything, drawn fan art, made fan-children, hell, I even have a playlist on my iTunes library filled with songs that fit them, but I've never written a FF for them. Probably because I'm not too confident in my own abilities-or lack thereof- as a writer so I was kind of too shy to post anything I've written. But I decided to stop being a wuss and just upload something already. If nobody likes then who cares, I like it XD. Chase (And sometimes Kim) may be a little OOC in some of these and for that I apologize, but just know I try my best (unless I'm feeling lazy XD). And just for the record, none of these chapters are related to one another unless I say otherwise. They can happen in the XS universe, an RP universe from a forum I've joined, a completely different AU (ex: High School or something along those line), or anything really ^^**_

_**Summary for this Chapter: Kimiko is plagued by thoughts of him night and day. She can't help but wonder if there's more to him than meets the eye. In trying to clear her head one night she stumbles upon an unexpected visitor. And things come up that she's been trying her hardest to avoid.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did Omi would have been the chosen one at the end, and Kimiko would have been the one that Chase had chosen to rule by his side, not Omi XD Oh and Chack wouldn't exist. **_

_**Beware! This chapter contains a flashback with a little bit of AU!Chamiko Fluff!**_

_**Chase and Kimiko's Infinite Playlist**_

_**Chapter one: Decode**_

_How did we get here  
>When I used to know you so well?<br>How did we get here  
>When I used to know you so well?<em>

_I think I know  
>I think I know<em>

_Oooh, There is something I see in you  
>It might kill me,<br>But I want it to be true_

He was a ruthless monster. Bent on enslaving the world and claiming it for himself and destroying everything that got in his way. He was cold, heartless even, and all of his past actions were unjustifiable under any circumstances. People trembled in fear when they saw him because they knew just how evil he was, and that this could very well be their last day on earth. Everyone but her, that is. She knew she should, but she didn't. Vicious and merciless as he was, there was something there.

It was stupid, really. He was her mortal enemy. Somebody she shouldn't speak or think about unless it was a way to destroy them. But when she thought about him, it wasn't a way to get rid of him. Quite the opposite actually. She thought about the intensity in his eyes when there was something he wanted, or the curl of his lips when he put on his signature smirk. It was inappropriate to think that way about him, but could she or anybody really deny that he was attractive?

She hated herself for thinking this way. She hated being attracted to him. Most of all she hated the way he invaded her thoughts all the time. If the boys knew she'd never live it down. They always saw her as some weak little girl, and after much MUCH convincing she finally got them to see that she wasn't. And now, here she was falling to pieces over a pretty face. Well, maybe that was an exaggeration, but the point still remained! It was wrong to think he was anything less than an evil bastard.

This was why she felt horrid for seeing something else. She didn't know what it was, but there was something. Perhaps that last shred of humanity buried so far beneath all that evil, if there was even any left. Or maybe it was just him manipulating her. She wouldn't put it past him. Let the weak female of the group see what she wanted to see and then destroy her, or convince her to betray her friends. Still, she wanted to believe that that wasn't the case. During the whole "Alternate Universes" ordeal, Kimiko vividly remembered the friendship she shared with Good Chase. They were closer than anybody else in the group, and that still haunted her to this day, a good few months after it all happened. And for a moment she wondered if he was plagued by thoughts of her as well.

The mere thought was absurd! It made her laugh to think that Chase Young, the Prince of Darkness, thought about her as anything more than a bug to squash on his way to victory. But a very small naïve part of her wanted to believe it.

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the man who had been clouding her mind and invading her thoughts for the past months.

"I need some air…" She muttered as she left her room and walked outside to the training grounds. It was the middle of the night, so nobody was there. For a moment, she admired the peace and serenity it held when it wasn't filled with competition-driven teenage boys and over inflated egos. She got into a meditation pose and tried to clear her racing mind.

Her peace was short lived, as she heard a twig snap behind her. Her eyes flung open and she whipped her head around, only to be met with the last person she wanted to see right now. Her sky blue orbs narrowed dangerously as she got up and quickly got into a fighting stance.

'_What is he doing here?' She though angrily. _

His eyes bored into her, as if he was reading her every thought, and she suddenly felt uncomfortable. Like he knew her every thought and move. And of course, at the worst possible time, her mind flashed back to a time in another universe where they were in a similar situation.

_Meditation. It was the only thing keeping her going insane with worry by now. She sat under a cherry blossom tree. One of the only beautiful places in their new "home". She calmed her nerves and focused all her energy on finding inner peace. She would not, could not, think of all the bad things that had been going on lately. They were run out of their own temple, their master trapped in the Yin Yang world, now forced to work on some awful farm, feeling more useless by the second. And now to for the icing on the cake of hopelessness, Omi was gone; Optimistic, fun, arrogant Omi who was like her little brother. With evil now winning the ongoing battle, she could only assume the worst. She had been the one hit the hardest at the news of his disappearance. He hadn't been gone long, but it only took a few minutes for them to find you, only a few seconds for them to destroy you._

"_Argh!" She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. "This isn't working! Why does Chase always claim it works for him?"_

"_Because I'm not a hot headed fire dragon, and I actually CLEAR my mind instead of worrying about nothing." He said walking up behind her._

"_Were you spying on me?" She asked, faking surprise._

"_The others sent me to see if you were okay." He explained, trying not to upset her further._

"_Of course they did." She grumbled. She knew they meant well, but was a little time alone too much to ask?_

"_Well?" He asked, and Kimiko swore she heard slight worry in his voice. "Are you?" Though he was certain he already knew the answer. He was also certain that she probably wouldn't be honest with him the first time around._

"_I'm fine Chase, so you can go tell the others that they don't have to worry about me blowing up in their faces. I'm perfectly okay." _

"_I can tell when you're lying."_

"_No, you can't." she protested._

"_Sure I can." He said with a grin. "Everybody has a tell, something they do when they lie. When Raimundo lies he'll look anywhere but at the person he's lying to, and Clay's just a horrible liar overall, Omi, will grin like an idiot, and you… you…took a bit longer to figure out." He admitted. He could almost read everyone's thoughts, what they felt, and things like that. But the girl in front of him was a different story entirely. She was the one person he couldn't fully crack. Just when he though he had her pegged, she proved him wrong. "But I figured it out anyways."_

"_I do NOT have a tell. And I am NOT lying." She insisted, her voice rising slightly._

"_Sure you don't, Miss denial." He teased. "Now why don't you try telling the truth this time?"_

_She sighed. If she knew Chase, and she most certainly did, he wasn't going to leave her alone. Why did he have to be so damned persistent?_

"_I'm worried okay? There are you happy now?" she asked._

"_Why would I be happy?" He asked. "You act like I wanted you to be worried." _

"_It's a figure of speech you doof." She said irritably as she sat down once more, hugging her knees to her chest. _

_He sat down beside her, feeling so very bad that she was feeling this way. He wasn't used to being so empathetic. He was used to knowing what people felt, but feeling sorry for them was something new. "I'm sure they're both okay." He said comfortingly. "We'll find some way to get Master Fung out of there, and Omi can take care of himself, you know that."_

"_Against Wuya, Bean, AND Guan? C'mon, he's good, but he's not that good." She said dejectedly, and to his surprise she leaned against him. They were best friends, so she didn't think much of it. Chase however, turned a bright shade of red for a slight second before awkwardly putting his arm around her._

"_If it'll make you feel better I'll go looking for him." He said. He'd do anything to make her feel better._

_She looked up at him with surprised eyes. It was so unlike Chase to do anything nice for anybody. Sure he was good, but he was also very ambitious, and that could make him come off as distant or cold sometimes. "You'd do that for me?" She asked._

"_Someone's head is getting big." He said jokingly. "Maybe I was doing it for Omi."_

"_Shut up." She said in amusement as she shoved him lightly._

_He smiled at her before turning to make good on his promise to her, before she spoke up again._

"_Chase?" _

"_Hm?" he asked turning to face her once more._

"_Thank you…" She said with a grateful smile before allowing him to begin his search._

How did they go from that to where they are now? They used to be so close in another life, now they hated each other? It seemed he was recalling the same thing, as his eyes became rather distant. She remembered how he used to do that when he was thinking hard about something. It was then that she realized she had long abandoned her fighting stance, and now stood casually in front of him. What was she doing? They weren't friends, they hated each other! Though she knew that even if she wanted to fight she wouldn't stand a chance against Chase by herself. The most she could do was call for help if he decided to attack her. Which she sincerely hoped he would not.

Chase took notice that she was no longer at the ready should he attack. He knew why. It wasn't like before. He could read her easily now. She thought because of what they shared in another life, she shouldn't feel threatened by him. He wanted to prove her wrong. He wanted nothing more than to show her nothing's changed. But the question was, could he bring himself to harm her? Someone who had been the closest thing he's had to a best friend? It annoyed him that she held so much power over him. She was the only one he couldn't bring himself to kill. She was different. Their situation was different now too.

He scowled and pushed those thoughts into the back of his mind. Love and friendship was for fools. He had never made a fool of himself and he wasn't going to start now because of some girl.

"It's unwise to let your guard down little Fire Dragon," He said, still scowling as he circled her. "Especially in the presence of an enemy that could snap you in half." He growled. He wouldn't hesitate to remind her of who held the power here, even if he wasn't so sure himself.

Kimiko gulped, though it was more out of nerves than fear. He was watching her like a hawk. But she refused to let her nervousness show. She kept up her poker face.

"I know you _can_, but the question is _will you_?" She asked, surprised at her own boldness.

He snarled at her and within a second he was behind her, holding her arm behind her back. "Don't test me little monk." He growled in her ear. She was pushing his limits. He didn't like to be challenged. Well, he did, but only when it was a challenge he was sure he could win. This time…he wasn't so sure.

Kimiko was admittedly taken aback by this, but after a few shaky breathes she managed to calm herself. "Well, here's your chance. End me. One less Xiaolin Monk to worry about right?" She asked glaring at nothing. She didn't know where all this was coming from. She was in no position to push her luck at all. And yet here she was pushing the world's greatest evil doer, practically inviting him to murder her. Damn her and her big mouth.

At her words his grip tightened considerably on her arm, she was absolutely sure he was going to snap her wrist like a twig, but before she could blink, the pressure on her arm was gone, and so was he. It was then that she realized she was holding her breath. She grabbed her good arm, rubbing it to help make the pain go away. It was some serious bruising, but nothing more. Considering whom it was she was extremely lucky. Despite the circumstances she felt a small smile grace her lips.

"Kim?" Called a familiar voice. "What're you doin' all the way out here?" Asked the Brazilian boy.

"Huh? Oh nothing just…enjoying the view." She said, mentally face-palming at her horrible lie. Luckily Rai was too tired to notice anything was up and nodded.

"Yeah well you might wanna get back to bed. We have to get up in…" He glanced at his watch and yawned once more. "3 hours. I'm going back to bed." He said. "You should try to do the same."

"Sure thing, I'll be there in a minute, don't worry." She said, not really paying attention. Not like she could sleep anyways. Instead her eyes were fixated on a dark shadowy figure in the brush that her companion failed to notice. She felt the familiar smile creep onto her face as she finally retreated to the safety of her room.

She knew that what she was feeling was wrong, but at that moment in time, she could care less.

**Meh, not my best, but the first draft was even worse than this one I hope you enjoyed it guys! Oh and I'll take song suggestions, my only condition is I have to know the song, otherwise it'll come out rushed and crappy ^^"**

**And I listen to just about all music, except rap and screamo/Metal. So if you feel up to it shoot me a review with a song you'd like to see. Who knows, maybe I've already planned it as a future chapter ;) **

**Next up: Next Contestant by Nickelback… maybe XD I'm still deciding, but that one seems to be winning in my mind, plus, a jealous Chase is a sexy Chase XD**

**XxBrownEyedGrlxX**


	2. Next Contestant

**Woot! Next Chapter! When I was compiling a list of songs for this thing, this one completely slipped my mind, but like a week ago when thinking of MORE songs I remembered this bad ass song and I knew it had to be a chapter. My brain wouldn't let me focus on anything else, so I decided no more procrastinating and I wrote it down! Plus I couldn't pass up the opportunity to make fun of the fact that Kimiko gets paired with everybody on the show XD Oh and I'm sorry but I fail epically at writing Chase so please don't shoot me -.-**

**Summary: Chase experiences jealousy when it seems that every male around him is attracted to his girlfriend. Being himself, he decides to take matters into his own hands. (Just for the record, I know what happens to Rai is fatal in RL, but in XS they play injuries for comedy, so he's fine… plus I only torture characters I actually like XD)**

**Warning: Slight Raimundo-Abuse this chapter, but it's nothing serious lol. Also tiny suggestive themes near the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, or any of its characters. If only…**

**Chase and Kimiko's Infinite Playlist**

**Chapter 2: Next Contestant**

_Everyone keeps coming onto her  
>(This time somebody's gettin' hurt)<em>

_Here comes the next contestant  
>Is that your hand on my girlfriend?<br>Is that your hand?  
>I wish you'd do it again (I'll watch you leave here limping)<br>And I wish you'd do it again (I'll watch you leave here limping)  
>There goes the next contestant<em>

Chase was watching his girl from afar, anger in his golden eyes, a deep scowl set on his features. There he was again. Shamelessly flirting with Kimiko. _His _Kimiko. Granted he didn't know that, then again, nobody did. But it still made his blood boil when he saw him look at her. Lust was in his forest green eyes, prancing about as if he could woo her without any kind of effort because he was the leader, and everything was handed to him. Well, not her. She was the one thing the Shoku Warrior couldn't have. He'd make sure of it. Still, even though nobody actually knew about them, he still wanted to rip off his head. Along with every other male that seemed to have some sort of attraction to his girlfriend. It had come to his attention that everybody, even _Jack_ had a thing for his Fire Dragon. Call him jealous or possessive, and he'd deny it. But there was no denying the fact that every time she hugged Omi or Raimundo, or got too close to Spicer he still felt rage boiling from within him. And the only thing that would calm him down remotely was going to beat the living daylights out of any man that so much as looked at her wrong. The best part? He couldn't even do _that, _or he'd risk revealing their dirty little secret. Not to mention if he brutally murdered her three best friends that it was bound to cause some relationship troubles. But he was starting to be past the point of caring. Kimiko was his. Not Raimundo's, not Omi's, not Clay's and certainly not Jack's.

He recalled a very recent event when Jack was irritating him again. Talking about when _they _gain world domination what will _they_ do to the Xiaolin Monks? Jack made the sad mistake to ask if he could keep Kimiko for himself because she "is a total hottie." Chase had managed to keep his cool, but not for long. So before he completely lost it he snapped his fingers and a tiger "escorted" Jack out, but not before he could tell him that there was no _they_. There was only Chase and _his_ future queen. That is if he could ever get her away from those worthless warriors.

The scowl changed into a smirk as she watched her reject him. He knew she would, but it didn't make him feel any better. And it certainly didn't help that she paraded around in short skirts, dolled up like she was trying to impress someone and not like she was fighting evil. Though that could probably be due to him showing up at more and more battles. The thought made him smile lightly, before he remembered Kimiko was being hit on. If he didn't make an example out of one of them soon, things would get out of hand. He couldn't let them all get away with ogling her every day now, could he?

Luckily for him, they just so happened to be training with Shen Gong Wu today. He smirked to himself as he realized maybe he could take his frustrations out on The Shoku warrior without being caught. He looked around and spotted Omi sparring with Clay using the Eye of Dashi. He smiled maliciously as he used Heylin Magic to possess the Wu and make it shoot lightning at the Brazilian warrior. He chuckled evilly to himself as the lighting hit its target, electrocuting and blackening Raimundo while Kimiko could do nothing but watch. He had to resist laughing loudly when he got up and began chasing Omi, waving his fist in the air and threatening to kick his butt. Kimiko however frowned at him with a look that said "I know what you did", though she was chuckling slightly at the sight of her friend being embarrassed. Truth be told, him hitting on her was getting old anyways.

Though she was in no way going let this go, she knew where he was coming from, so she couldn't be too upset. Any time she watched that red-headed harlot throw herself at Chase she got the urge to burn her to a crisp. With that thought in mind she realized she probably would have done the same thing.

And for the rest of the day, the Shen Gong Wu would act up and turn against Raimundo with seemingly no explanation whenever he got too close to the Dragon of Fire. Before long he eventually got the hint and decided to stay away from her, believing her to be cursed.

Later that day Kimiko took a trip to Chase's citadel, using the Golden Tiger Claws. Chase knew it was her so he chose to get it himself rather than scare her off with one of his cats. She wasn't happy. He could already tell that just by her loud frantic knocking on his door. Low and behold when he opened the door he found an upset looking girlfriend, an angry pout on her lips. He knew she was going to yell, yelling was what she did best after all, but damn if she didn't look good when she was angry.

"So did you have fun harassing my friend today?" She demanded.

"As a matter of fact, yes I did." He said with a smug smirk.

"What were you thinking? If Raimundo wasn't such an idiot someone could have saw you, what then?"

"I didn't think I needed an excuse to attack my enemies."

"Wh-that's not the point! The point is, you can't go around frying every guy who looks at me the wrong way. Secret, remember?" She said in a 'duh' tone. Though she had to admit, having someone around who cared enough to do so was kinda nice.

"Well what do you expect me to do? Let him get away with it? I mean god he's worse than Jack!"

"Okay first of all, ew. The fact that you'd even consider that Jack is someone to be jealous of is just wrong." She said shaking her head. "And second of all, I chose _you_, Chase, not Raimundo, or Clay, or Omi, and certainly not Jack." She said slightly grossed out that he had a thing for her. "Omi and Clay are like my brothers, Raimundo's little crush will pass eventually, and Jack is a moron, who I think likes you more than he does me anyways." She said.

Chase shuddered slightly at her last comment before addressing her once more. "Yeah well there's no reason I can't _help_ his little crush move on." He growled.

"Yes there is, he's my friend." She said rolling her eyes. "Just promise you won't do that again." She said seriously.

When he said nothing she rolled her eyes again. He was so damned stubborn. "Chase, please?" She asked.

Chase frowned slightly. "Fine I promise. But you didn't seem to have a problem with it earlier." He grumbled, not at all happy that he had to continue watching them all flirt with his girlfriend. He still wanted to tear their heads off. Oh well, there was always Jack.

"Thank you." She said gratefully, rapping her arms around him, choosing to ignore his last comment. She had thought it was funny at first, but reality set in that Chase could do a lot worse. Especially if he showed up at a Xiaolin Showdown, knowing him he'd probably pick a fight with Rai and pummel him if she didn't put a stop to it. Now that it was settled she felt it was safe to leave. "Well I should probably go before one of them notices I'm gone." She said with a half-smile. She really didn't want to leave.

It appeared Chase didn't want her to either. As soon as she tried to pull away he pulled her closer. "What's your hurry?" He asked seductively.

Kimiko was admittedly taken aback, but quickly got over it. She smiled slyly before pulling him into a passionate kiss by the collar of his shirt **(1)**. Would her teammates realize she was gone? Eventually. Did she care? Not for an instant. Right now it was just her, her boyfriend, and nobody else. Not Raimundo, or Jack, or any other guy. And neither of them could be happier. Chase's jealousy aside, she still loved him.

**Let's pretend Chase isn't wearing his armor XD**

_**Now I dunno about you, but being mean to Raimundo sure makes me feel better XD I'm just having fun, I really have nothing against him, except he's an arrogant jerk, who basically got handed the leadership position after taking control on ONE mission -.-'' I dunno, I like him, I do, but he just gets under my skin, that's part of the reason I don't ship him with Kimiko. **_

_**But enough of my rants, and my love-hate relationship with Raimundo**_

_**Next: Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down…Maybe. Just having a little trouble getting that chapter out, so I might bump either She's a Lady or Better than Revenge to Chapter 3 and save Kryptonite for later. Yeah…I'm indecisive ^^" **_


	3. She's a Lady

**M'kay last chapter sucked, hopefully this one's better! I was planning this as a chapter from day one, but a review from GreatDarkNoodleKing had me wanting to do this chapter sooner rather than later. Plus no matter how hard I tried Kryptonite didn't want to be written T.T Also, sorry updating took a little longer this time around, I was working on a video, testing out Sony Vegas. Yes, it's Chamiko, if you'd like to view it link to my YouTube is on my profile ^^**

**Slight AU, because it's 4 AM and I can't be bothered to think of some way it could happen in the XS world XD It's nothing drastic, it's just more modern the show didn't happen, and Chase isn't an evil overlord, just an ass XD And Kimiko is slightly bitchier than usual here . Ages….uh… Kimiko is somewhere between 16-17 and Chase is somewhere between 18-20**

**And just a heads up, I tweaked the story a bit, so it doesn't match the lyrics perfectly. Instead of the problems being ALL Kimiko, it's kinda 60/40. Remember, Chase is no Prince Charming guys XD**

**Warning: If you don't like cursing press the back button now, as many colorful words are dropped in this chapter. There's a few 'F' bombs, and various other curse words.**

**Summary: Chase thinks of his spitfire girlfriend after another nasty fight has her leaving his house in tears. Can he win her back, or did Chase screw it up for good this time? **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**_

**Chase and Kimiko's Infinite Playlist **

**Chapter 3: She's a Lady**

_I'm in love with the girl I hate  
>She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me.<br>I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic, a traitor  
>I'd trade her in a second.<em>

_She's a backseat driver, a drama provider  
>An instant update of the world.<br>She's a first class liar, a constant forgetter.  
>(She's attractive but bitter)<br>_

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_It's a turn around, turn around_

_Baby, don't return to me_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time._

_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with._

_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with._

They were relaxing on the couch in his house, all was peaceful. He had his arm draped around her small form while she rested her head on his shoulder. They were watching some movie or other. He didn't particularly care for chick flicks, but his girlfriend had a soft spot for them sometimes. So he sucked it up and watched it for her. Despite the mush the guy on the screen was spouting to his lover he was actually having a decent time. He'd almost forgotten how Kimiko forced him to bail on his previous plans to spend time with her. Of course, he didn't go down without some sort of fight, but once she began to pull out the tears, and complain how he didn't love her anymore he had no choice but to do as she asked. His friends weren't pleased, and at first neither was he, but the rare quiet moments he had with her were completely worth it.

At least it _was _quiet, until her phone rang, blaring some horrible upbeat song into both their ears. Seeing her best friend Keiko's name appear on the screen she flipped her phone open, assuring Chase she'd only be a minute before walking out of the living room and into the kitchen. He'd made sure he paused the movie while she was gone, not like he was paying much attention to it anyways.

He could vaguely here her conversation with Keiko. It didn't sound good at all, she was yelling by now, though it didn't sound as if Keiko was the one she was mad at. When she came back in she had an aggravated look on her face before grabbing her coat off the arm of the couch.

"And where are you going?" He asked in his usual tone, though he was angry that she was about to leave without so much as a goodbye, let alone an excuse.

"Keiko need me right now." She said simply.

Chase had to roll his eyes. Why was it when he wanted to be with his friends (what little he had), she had to complain and accuse him of not loving her, but when the first hint of girl drama arose she could take off like that? It pissed him off to no end.

"What did her kitty cat have a heart attack or something?" he asked with a chuckle.

Kimiko glared at him for a moment. "That's not funny, it's just disturbing." She said with a roll of her eyes. "I swear sometimes your dark sense of humor scares me."

"Well come one, you can't expect me to take this seriously can you?" he asked, ignoring her remark about his sense of humor. She always had to bring that up, just like she brought up every bad thing about him to try and make him feel bad for arguing with her. So he was a bit dark, who cares? "Keiko has a new emergency every five seconds. If I recall correctly her last one had to do with losing her favorite lip-gloss."

"You know it wouldn't kill you to be a bit more sympathetic."

"About losing make-up?" he asked incredulously.

"No, in general you idiot!" She yelled. "Now I need to go."

"Unbelievable, you drag me away from _my_ plans because you feel neglected and then you leave 15 minutes in!"

"It's important Chase why can't you get that?"

"Because it's always so stupid! It's not like somebodies dying."

"Because I'm sure if someone _was_ you'd be jumping for joy." She said dryly. "And _excuse_ me? So now I'm _stupid_?"

"I didn't say that." He said coolly. "You came up with it on your own. Because just like always you like to twist my words to make _me_ look like the bad guy!" he said, running his hand through his long black hair. He was developing a migraine, partly from being so irritated, and partly because he knew this was going to turn into an all-out scream fest, and not the good kind.

He was wondering if it was too late to trade girlfriends with Jack. Perhaps a girl with a cat fetish wouldn't be so bad. It would certainly be an upgrade from the girl with the hair-trigger temper.

"You _are _the bad guy!" She said throwing her hands in the air. "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother with you! It's like you care about nothing and nobody."

"You don't want to deal with me? Fine, then leave!" He exclaimed. "If you think there's nothing left then walk out the door and don't come back."

"You're an ass, you know that? I'm just trying to be a good friend." She yelled, trying to hide the hurt she felt from his last comment.

"At least I'm not the bitch who walked out on her boyfriend." He said coldly. "And you know what? You're right, I _don't_ care about anybody. _Anybody._" He said, intentionally trying to hurt her.

By now it was becoming harder for her to hide how much that had hurt her. He'd never called her a bitch before. Even though she knew she might have deserved it on more than one occasion. Not to mention he just outright admitted he didn't give a damn about her. Before long tears began to spill from her cerulean eyes, her mascara beginning to stain her usually flawless porcelain skin. Despite this she still put on a hard glare. She harshly grabbed her purse and was ready to walk out the door and never come back as he requested, before abruptly turning to him.

"You want me to believe you don't care?" She asked, her voice a harsh whisper. He said nothing, just matching her glare with his own. "Fine, but don't expect me to come back when you realize that you _do_." She spat before turning on her heel and walking out the door, closing it with a loud slam.

Chase let out an angered yell before harshly kicking his couch in frustration. Why did she do this to him? He _did_ care for her. She just made him so angry that he wished he didn't! He sat down on the couch, resting his head in his palms.

"Fuck…" he muttered into his hands. He'd screwed up royally this time. He'd be lucky if he could salvage what was left of his dysfunctional relationship this time. Why were women so confusing? More importantly why was_ his_ woman the most confusing of the lot of them? If he knew Kimiko, and he knew that he did, even if by some miracle she forgave him, she'd bring this up for years to come. It would forever be known as the day that he broke her heart and crushed her soul. He seemed fucked no matter which route he took…

He sat there for a moment before groaning loudly. If he left now and asked for forgiveness, he was never going to hear the end of it, _ever_.

"God damn it…" he mumbled abruptly before walking out the door, trying to catch up to her before she got too far away.

As he suspected she was sitting in her car. Though he wondered why she hadn't left yet, he was grateful, and so he didn't question it. Once he saw her he instantly felt guilt well up inside him. Her tearstained face still looked as beautiful as ever, though it was slightly hidden as she was leaning her head against the steering wheel. And just as his luck would have it, as soon as she lifted her head and saw him coming she locked the doors.

"Kimiko open the door!" He demanded.

"No."

"Come on! Quit being so damned childish and just unlock them!"

"Why so you can yell at me and call me stupid again?" she asked.

"I neve- Will you just open the doors? It's ten freaking degrees out here!"

"Piss off, Chase." She growled.

"I'm not going to apologize to you through a glass window, Kimiko now open the door before I break the window!"

At that her head lifted up again. She gave a suspicious look before cracking the window slightly. And Chase felt relieved that he was at least making _some_ sort of progress. "You… you were going to apologize?" she asked cautiously. Chase hardly ever apologized for anything, though she didn't either.

"Yes…" he sighed.

"Well…" She said expectantly, waiting to hear the words that Chase didn't want to say at all.

"Open the doors and then you'll get your apology." He demanded.

Kimiko pouted for a slight second before clicking the button on her door to unlock every door. Without hesitation he got it. They sat in silence for a moment before she spoke up.

"If you're really going to apologize now might be a good time." She said testily. "Otherwise get out so I can "leave and never come back.""

"Don't be like that, I'm trying to say sorry okay? But this is your fault too."

"MY fault? Okay this is officially the worst apology ever!" She yelled.

"I'm still going to apologize!" he said. "But first _you're _going to listen to what _I_ have to say." She said nothing, just continued to scowl with her arms crossed.

"Look, you're no picnic, alright? You're stubborn, hot-headed, temperamental, and spoiled."

"Spoiled? Excuse me bu-" Chase held up a finger, instantly silencing her.

"As I was saying, you upset me in ways I can't even understand to the point where I wish I could just cover your mouth with duct tape sometimes."

"If you're done insulting me now, I'd like to leave with what little pride I have left." She muttered bitterly. Now she knew how Chase felt when she went on her usual "I hate everything about you" rants.

He ignored her and continued. "But for all your ever-present flaws, I still love you."

At this, her head snapped up and her eyes softened. He had never said that before, ever. He had such trouble expressing emotions that she thought she'd have to wait forever to hear those words, and yet here they were. "You…you do?" she asked.

He nodded, and her eyes filled up with happiness, "_But_," He began again. "You need to remember, I'm not Raimundo, or Omi, or Clay, or anybody like it. You can't keep trying to change who I am by bringing up all the things you hate about me. Sometimes you just need to remember that even though I don't show it I _do_ love you."

"As long as we're being honest, _you_ need to remember I'm not one of your delinquent friends like Jack or Wuya, I have a heart and joking about death and being sadistic is a major turn off." She said with a roll of her eyes, but sighed afterwards. "But I guess I have been kind of a bitch lately."

"Kind of?" He asked jokingly, though her glare told him it was too soon for jokes. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said, you're not a bitch, and I don't want you to leave and never come back."

"Apology accepted." She said. "And I'm sorry about being so horrible lately."

"It's fine." He said with a smile. "No let's just go back inside, huh?"

She nodded and got out of her car, completely forgetting Keiko and her "emergency, forgetting all the horrible things that were said, forgetting everything except for that he loved her. They walked back to his house hand in hand, plopping themselves down on the couch again. They spent the rest of the night just being with each other, trying not to argue.

Then again, how could they fight when they were too busy being in love?

**Because I'm lazy I ended it with lyrics from the song XDD**

**That was actually fun to write ^^**

**And now I'm tempted to do one from Kimiko's POV using the song If This Was A Movie by Taylor Swift XD If you haven't heard it go listen to it NAO! Sorry, I'm just the biggest Taylor Swift Fan ever XD**

**Next up: The Only Exception**

**~XxBrownEyedGrlxX **


	4. The Only Exception

**Ever wonder where Kimiko's mother is? Or why she clings so closely to her father? Well this is my personal theory XD **

**Well…that's not true…my personal theory is that her mother died, and that she and Musa from the Winx Club are long lost sisters…but this went with the song (And it was a lot less complicated XD)**

**Just a heads up, this chapter is Kimiko-centric**

**Chapter Summary: Kimiko thinks back to her childhood and how messed up she was because of it. At least she was messed up before a certain prince of darkness saved her from herself. And she's beginning to think she may be in love. **

**Chase and Kimiko's Infinite Playlist**

**Chapter 4: The Only Exception**

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
>and curse at the wind.<br>He broke his own heart and I watched  
>as he tried to reassemble it.<em>

_And my momma swore  
>that she would never let herself forget.<br>And that was the day that I promised  
>I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.<em>

_But Darling, You are the only exception.  
><em>__

When she was younger, her family was happy. Her father and mother were together, and little Kimiko was happy as could be. She could sometimes remember it as if it wasn't that long ago. Her father would come home from work, tired and cranky, but one hug from his daughter and a look at his wife was enough to perk him up. They'd all sit down and eat dinner, courtesy of her mother while Toshiro joked about his wife's horrible cooking.

However things all went to shit after she turned 5.

Toshiro worked longer hours, effectively limiting his time with his family. As the head of a video game company he hardly had time to sleep, let alone play games with his wife and daughter. This did not go unnoticed by Kimiko's mother, who brought it up every chance she got. This, in turn, led to more and more fights. And soon enough Kimiko's mother got fed up with it. She tried leaving undetected at night, but it backfired when Kimiko herself caught her. She had asked where she was going, her answer? "Mommy's only going to leave for a little while, she'll be back soon."

Lies. All of it, blatant lies that she had told her daughter without even batting an eyelash.

It had been a good ten years and she never heard a word from that woman.

She absolutely hated her. Not only did she abandon her, but any hope she had of ever having a normal relationship was shot because of what she had gone through with her parents. All the screaming and shouting, the arguing and the crying, it was burned into her brain, replaying itself whenever she tried to get close to someone. A constant haunting reminder that love was pain.

Eventually she gave up on it after she realized she couldn't handle it. She pushed Raimundo away whenever he made advances, and any other guy was kept a safe distance away. After all, love didn't exist in her mind.

At least that was her way of thinking, before she met him.

He was the last person she'd ever expect to be the one to break the cold spell put on her heart. But he had, and she had fallen in love with him because of it. The way his usually dead golden eyes lit up around her and only her, or the rare genuine laugh that was actually very adorable, his long flowing hair, everything about him she loved.

It was a new revelation that she was, in fact, in love. Before she promised herself that it was nothing. Just a meaningless relationship that would fade into the background like they all do. In fact it was her _hope _that she wouldn't become attached. However, to her horror _and_ pleasure she'd recently realized that somewhere along the way it stopped being meaningless and started being love. Just when the transition was made she still didn't know. She had been hysterical when she found out. She was going out of her mind trying to find a way to make the feeling go away. She tried everything, staying away from him, trying to forget about him, she even tried to search the scroll to see if there was a Wu to erase her feelings. But she quickly realized it was futile. She loved him and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

Was she afraid of getting hurt? Of course she was she always was. But the difference with him was she really didn't care all that much this time. She was far from stupid. She was realistic, and she knew the chances of a relationship like theirs lasting wasn't good. But she couldn't bring herself to let go of him. He had saved her from being eternally alone, saved her from isolating herself until she had nothing left. And, even though it was only slightly, when she was around him he didn't act like an inhuman monster, but an actual person (albeit, still an evil person). They needed each other, there was no questioning that. She thought she was content with being alone forever, but all at once he had swooped in and proved her dead wrong. She now knew what it was like to love and be loved, and she didn't want to go back to being alone. She loved him with everything she had, and for once she wasn't afraid of falling too hard. She'd be damned if she was going to let that go. Sometimes she was scared by her own happiness. She felt like it was all a dream, and sooner or later she was going to hear the annoying blare of her alarm clock, waking her from her perfect fantasy. And when she awoke she'd be five again, in her bed, listening to the screams of her parents. Sometimes she had to get him to assure her it wasn't a dream.

Granted he was a little-Okay, _very_- rough around the edges, and she'd yet to figure him out completely (What? He's a complicated guy!), but most of the time that didn't matter to her. She felt like he could really understand her (that might have come with his ability to read minds).

For once in her life she believed in love. That something more than pain and hurt could come out of a relationship. She still didn't _like_ being so vulnerable, and the concept of love still scared her shitless…

But he was _the_ _only exception_.

***Stewie Griffin Voice*WHO THE **_**HELL**_** PUT THE SONG TITLE IN THE FIC?**

**Oh yeah….I did OTL**

**Anyways, Short chapter is short.**

**This is seriously like…the shortest thing I have EVER written. I hardly ever write anything under 1000 words anymore -.- The song just repeats itself way too much.**

**Yeah…I like making excuses for my fail status as a writer T.T**

**While on the topic of my epic fails, don't you just love how I **_**don't even write for him in this chapter, **_**and I still manage to fuck up Chase's personality?**

**Next Up:…Undetermined at this point, but I REALLY wanna try a Disney song like Poor Unfortunate Souls or Hellfire… but Please Don't Leave Me and Don't Stand So Close to Me/Young Girl are also tempting, and the latter I want to do just to make fun of the idiots out there who claim Chamiko "Iz disgustiiing because it's pedooo!111!one!11one!"**

**Seriously? I can see where you're coming from but SERIOUSLY? If we weren't allowed to pair Chase with anyone 1500 years old or older the only 3 people we'd pair him with are Bean *vomits*, Master Monk Guan and Wuya. I swear sometimes they're worse than the idiot Zutarians who claim Kataanng is pedo, when Zuko is 2 years older than Katara too.**

***End rant that appeared out of nowhere***

**Until next time!**

**~XxBrownEyedGrlxX**


	5. Poor Unfortunate Souls

**I GOT MY HAIR DID! XD that was random X3 I got it died black, because now that I'm 18 daddy dearest can't stop me, yay! Nothing too romantic this chapter, physical attraction at most XD**

**Chapter Summary: Kimiko and Raimundo break up and Kimiko is devastated. She'd do anything to take the pain away. But is she desperate enough to make a deal with the devil?**

**Chase and Kimiko's Infinite Playlist**

**Chapter 5: Poor Unfortunate Souls**

_Poor unfortunate souls  
>Go ahead, make your choice<br>I'm a very busy person and I haven't got all day  
>It won't cost much, just your voice<em>

_Those poor unfortunate souls  
>So sad, so true<br>If you wanna cross the bridge, my sweet  
>You've got the pay the toll<br>Take a gulp, take a breath, go ahead, sign the scroll  
><em>

She didn't know how long she had been running. In all honesty she didn't care. No matter how far she got from the temple it would never be far enough. Images playing in her mind of the horrible fight she had with her boyfriend only half an hour earlier. He had broken up with her for some girl from Brazil, and as always she got angry. Oh boy was she angry. Dumping her for some other girl! After she decided to give him a chance, someone prettier came along and he dropped her like she was nothing.

Before long her legs gave out, leaving her on the ground, tears that she refused to shed still fresh in her eyes. Why did it hurt so much? She didn't even _want_ to go out with him! He'd just bugged her so much that she finally gave in! And then when she had finally fallen for him, he ditched her for someone else. How about that?

Was it Karma? Did she string him along for so long that this was just payback? Finally she gave up, and allowed the tears to fall. She felt so weak. Crying over a boy she hardly felt anything for at first. What happened to the invincible dragon of fire, who hardly cried over anything? If only she knew. She wanted some way to make it all go away; she didn't ever want to feel this sad. She'd do anything to make it all disappear. However, in the midst of her wallowing in self-pity she neglected to notice that another had emerged from the shadows.

When she finally looked up, she was met with a pair of soulless golden eyes. Great. Why now of all times? She wasn't in the mood to deal with him; however the option to take her anger and sadness out on him was quite tempting. Everybody knew that and angry Kimiko was more powerful than usual.

"What do you want?" she spat.

Chase looked amused at this, the feisty dragon was angry? Good, it would make things go over so much smoother if she was not in her right mind. He had plans for her, and as fate would have it, her break-up with the dragon of wind was the perfect opportunity.

Getting impatient with his lack of an answer, she glared harder, as if that would make him go away. She stood up from her spot on the dirty ground. "Well?"

"Someone's temperamental." He said in a mocking voice.

"Yeah, so go away before I burn you to a crisp." She threatened.

"You honestly think you can beat me with a little anger?" he asked.

"Would you just get out of here?" She demanded. "I'm not in the mood for this so either get to the point of your little visit or go the hell away!" she yelled, feeling emotionally drained as she slumped back down on the ground.

"You know, Fire Dragon, I _d_ohave a way to take away the pain you're feeling." He said evilly.

"What pain?" She asked, trying to feign ignorance. She didn't want anybody to know how bad this felt, especially the likes of him.

"Please, do you take me for a fool?" He asked. "Remember, I know anything and everything that goes on in the temple." He said, his smirk only growing wider as he watched her eyes fill with surprise. She called him a creep under her breath before returning her gaze to him.

"So what?" she asked, her eyes now completely void of any tears. She refused to cry in front of him, though it was pretty obvious that she had been, her jet black hair stuck to her cheeks which were still wet, and her eyes were slightly red. However, she hoped that because it was dark he didn't notice. "Just because you know what happened doesn't mean I care."

However, inside she was intrigued. He had said he had a way to make her emotional pain go away. She wanted that, but at what price? What would she have to give up in return?

Being the perceptive person he was he was quick to notice this and smirked. He had her right where he wanted her. "Very well, it was only an offer." He said, before beginning to walk away.

_Just a few more steps and…_

"Wait!" She called out.

"Yes?" he asked, turning ever so slightly so he still looked prepared to leave.

She swallowed her fears for a split second. Was she really going to ask this of him? Him, the man who was basically the ruler of all evil? Could she really do that….?

It couldn't hurt to ask…

"Can…Can you really do that? Take away the…the pain?" She asked meekly, choking out the last word. Poor girl was so broken; she didn't realize what she was getting into. She just wanted it to stop.

"Of course." He said cockily. "All it takes is a little Heylin magic." He was breaking her down, and he knew it. She would give in to him in no time. However, he'd yet to get to the difficult part yet. "However, there is something I must ask in return."

"What?" She asked, afraid that she already knew the answer.

"Your loyalty." He said, and as he expected, her eyes filled with a flurry of emotions, surprise, sadness, anger, and, the one that Chase noticed the most, thoughtfulness. She was thinking about his offer, and that told Chase that she would submit eventually. She just needed a little more persuasion. "Think about it, Kimiko," he said, appearing behind Kimiko in a flass, and grabbing her arms gently. "You could forget he ever hurt you. You could be free from the emotional ties he has over you." He said in her ear.

Anger overtook the dragon of fire. How stupid did he think she was? She roughly pulled away from his grasp and glared daggers at him. "No! I know what you're trying to do, Chase, and it isn't going to work!" She yelled.

"What have you got left there, Kimiko? People who underestimate you and put down your skills because of your gender! Is that what you want to go back to?" He asked.

Anger left her sky blue eyes and was replaced by slight hurt. He was wrong! They cared about her, and they appreciated her! Right…?

"None of them care for you, Fire Dragon. I thought that was evident by what happened today. Raimundo betrayed your trust without a second thought, Omi never appreciated you as a warrior, he constantly insults you, and Clay just seems indifferent to you." He said. None of that was true, deep inside she knew it, but it was buried beneath her emotions.

"After today it's only going to get worse." He continued. "The other two will naturally take his side in the whole thing and then they'll be worse to you than usual. So why not prevent it before it can happen?"

Because of her emotional state his twisted logic was actually beginning to make sense to her.

Raimundo probably already turned the guys against her. Omi was so naïve it'd be easy, and while Clay wasn't easily persuaded Rai could have still gotten to him. There was no way they weren't all against her by now. She had nothing left at the temple, so what reason did she have to go back?

"Just say the word and you're free." He coaxed.

"I don't have to drink the soup, do I?" She asked gently.

He shook his head, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"O…Okay, I'll do it." She said shakily.

He looked at her expectantly before she remembered her end of the deal.

"Chase Young, I swear my eternal loyalty to you." She said. She closed her eyes and waited for darkness to overcome her, or at least to feel a little bit more evil. However, it never came. Huh, she figured swearing your loyalty to the Emperor of Evil would be some major transformation. She didn't feel the slightest bit different.

"Perfect." He said under his breath before holding up his hand. A dark blue and black energy came from it and slowly crept up the young girl's body before it overtook her entirely. Just when she was about to lose consciousness from being overwhelmed, it faded. And just as it left her she felt like an entirely different person. It was like her entire relationship was erased. Not just that, but she felt empowered, like she could do almost anything. But she also felt darker, hungrier for revenge, not just on her ex, but his two friends, who she was sure had turned on her by now. She failed to figure out that because it was dark magic that changed her, it not only took away her sadness, but warped her other emotions into something much, much darker.

As if fate wanted to test that theory, 3 familiar figures came running up to her, worried looks on their faces. "There you are Kim! We were worried about you!" Her ex said.

"Yes, we have been looking up and down for you!" Omi said.

"I think he means high an' low." Clay said shaking his head. All 3 boys failed to realize the change in their friend. However, they were quick to see the dark figure standing beside her.

"What're you doin' here?" Raimundo demanded.

"Just giving Kimiko a new perspective on things." He said with a wide smirk.

It was then that he noticed Kimiko was glaring at him like she wanted to kill him, actually like she wanted to kill all of them.

"Kimiko what has he done to you?" Omi asked frantically.

"Don't worry, Omi, he helped me." She said darkly. "He helped me see that you 3 don't give a damn about me and how I feel." She said snarling.

"Kim is this about earlier? I'm sorry!" He said.

"It's too late, Raimundo. I don't need you anymore, any of you." She said her voice now eerily calm. "From now on, Chase is the only person I need."

He couldn't help but chuckle darkly at their surprised response to that last statement. With a satisfied smirk on his face he turned to his new ally. "Destroy them." He ordered simply.

"With pleasure." She said a dark smile on her face.

Without warning she lunged at them, her first target being Raimundo.

Because of their refusal to fight her and her powers being enhanced by dark magic, she had sent them running rather easily.

Chase had won. Kimiko was now his to do with as he pleased, and there was nothing any of the Xiaolin warriors could say or do about it. She belonged to him.

**And they lived happily ever after XD**

**Woot! Disney Songs FTW! I still wanna to Hellfire, and it's been tempting to do Mr. Brightside too, but I have plans for the next chapter. And when I tell you the song you'll probably give me weird looks.**

**Next Up: Sorry, Blame It On Me by Akon. HEAR ME OUT! I know it's an odd song choice but I was inspired by a video by EsmeraldaofNotreDame on YouTube. She is seriously THE BEST Non/Disney editor on YouTube, no joke. And this video inspired me to write a Chamiko songfic to it! If you'd like to see the video it's called "Sorry…" once again by EsmeraldaofNotreDame.**

**Until next time my lovelies!**

**~XxBrownEyedGrlxX**


	6. I Love the Way You Lie

**Wow. It's been for-freakin'-ever since I've updated this thing hasn't it? Well, you can blame college for that. My muse died SO MUCH it's not even funny. I'd literally sit in front of my laptop for an hour and get out five words at the most. I couldn't even make a decent post for an RP site! I made a resolution in career class to write a new chapter of my story (usually this one or my Winx story which is still a W.I.P.) and it was instantly broken XD Finally, I just cracked and said: Fuck you, homework. Fuck you.**

**Nah I'm just kidding, I was a good girl and did my homework (for the most part anyways XD). But I was still dying all through it. MATH, Y U NO EASY?**

**However, I think homework actually HELPED me write this. I have to write a paragraph on Domestic Abuse, low and behold, the domestic violence anthem, brought to you by Eminem, the king of controversy XD**

**Anyways, without further ado, Chapter 6 of this monstrosity.**

**Summary: Chase is hurting Kimiko, and she's equally horrible to him, but they can't seem to part with each other, no matter how crazy the other gets, no matter how nasty a fight gets, they will always come back to each other.**

**Chase and Kimiko's Infinite Playlist**

**Chapter 6: I Love the Way You Lie**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

She sat coiled up on the dirty ground. Mascara was running down her pretty face, staining her porcelain skin with streams of a dingy gray color, while her body was wracked with sobs. She clutched her little pink cell phone in her hands as if her life depended on it, her best friend Keiko on the other line. Without Keiko she'd probably go crazy. She needed someone to listen to her, someone who wouldn't judge her or try to convince her to leave, but just _listen_.

Swallowing her sorrow she opened her mouth and continued her story.

_They were arguing. Again. God only knows what it was about this time, hell if she could even remember herself. It seemed so stupid now. Petty jealousy on both ends, probably. The point was, the argument had begun, and when it began, it never ended well. _

_Kimiko made the grave mistake of threatening to leave him, more specifically, leave him for the monks again. _

_In a move neither really saw coming he was her by the throat against the wall, his massive hand consuming her small little neck, restricting her from breathing. She gasped and choked for air, trying with all her mite to kick and/or push him off of her. However, he was much bigger than she was, so it was no use, he could kill her if he wanted and she'd be helpless._

"_You think they'll take you back? After you betrayed them like that? Please. They hate you about as much as they hate me." He growled. He didn't know if it was true, nor did he care. Truth be told he was afraid of losing her, so he said the first thing that came into his head. Anything to keep her with him. Kimiko, however, did not realize this, perhaps she would have if she wasn't zoning in and out of consciousness._

_Chase removed his hold on her throat, causing her to drop to the ground, gasping desperately for air. A massive dark purple bruise had already formed on her neck. Another thing to cover up with make-up. She was still panting desperately, trying to sooth her burning lungs, as he watched her on the ground pitifully. Did he feel bad for doing that to the woman he claimed to love? Maybe, but he'd never let it show. _

_Kimiko did not take him seeing her as pitiful very well. While she was still exhausted, the persistent girl would not let him get away with that. She got up and marched over to him, biting back tears that stung her eyes. She raised her hand and attempted to bring it down to strike him, only for him to grab her wrist and stop it just in time. Gold met blue for a split second, so many emotions in their eyes that it was almost painful. Hatred, love, pity, anger, hurt. It was a battle to see who would break down and apologize first, who would be the weaker one and beg forgiveness?_

_Nobody got the chance to even do so before his grasp tightened on her thin wrist. She could have sworn he was this close to snapping it in two. He threw her to the ground roughly. He scoffed in dark amusement at her attempt to hurt him. Though her feisty attitude was something he loved about her, but if she didn't keep it in check he'd have to teach her another lesson._

"_Learn to control your temper." He spat at her before turning to walk away._

_She glared at him from behind. She wanted to incinerate him where he stood. He made her hate him so much that's he could feel fire burning inside of her, just waiting to come out and hurt something, or someone._

_She got up off the ground and grabbed the nearest thing she could, a very old, very FRAGILE, vase. It was a light blue color that Chase always said reminded him of her eyes. It had black dragons carved into it, coiling around the middle and gold trim at the top. It was so beautiful. Not a scratch was on the beautiful piece of pottery._

_Well that just wasn't fair._

_Why should she be broken when the vase got to remain intact? She was just as beautiful as it, if not more, and yet she was so close to breaking down, shattering into a million tiny pieces._

_She chucked the gorgeous urn at the wall farthest to her, watching as it shattered to the floor, a million glittering pieces of glass raining down upon the marble floor. Just as the remains of the vase crumbled to the ground, so did she, collapsing on the floor and sobbing in a pathetic heap._

"I don't know what to do anymore Keiko." She admitted, tears still streaming down her face. "I love him, so much, but I …I can't keep going on like this." She said. "We used to have such a great relationship, b-but now it's like we're so sick of each other sometimes we can't even look at each other!" She said.

"Kim, I think you know what you have to do." Keiko said in a serious tone of voice, something very un-characteristic of her.

"N-No! I can't Keiko, you know I can't! I…I mean I know I say I will sometimes, but I- I never mean it!"

"I think it's time you _start_ meaning it, Kimiko. Either you say goodbye or you continue living like this until it kills you."

More tears came down as she realized her best friend was right. She had to leave, or risk getting killed. She got up and grabbed a suitcase from one of her drawers before coming back to the phone.

"I'm packing my things now." She said to Keiko as she shoved random things into her luggage. She was in a hurry. If Chase found out she was leaving there'd be another argument.

"Good." She said. Kimiko could almost hear her friend smiling on the other line.

However, fate obviously wasn't on her side today, because just then the one she was trying her hardest to get away from entered the room. She turned away from him. If she allowed herself to look at him, no amount of pep talks from Keiko would be able to save her. She'd be under his spell again.

"I've gotta go." She said.

"Is he there? Tell him to go f-" She was unable to finish her sentence before Kimiko slammed the phone shut.

"What?" She asked him, her voice going deafly quiet again.

Unlike before, his face was soft and caring, and not violent and evil. Not that she'd take notice of that, as she still refused to look at him. Had she decided to look at him she'd realize he was trying to apologize to her, something that was increasingly hard to do for him. He hardly ever apologized for anything he did. But when he did it was usually to her.

"I just came to-" He stopped in his tracks when he saw her half-packed bags.

"To what?" She demanded with her back still turned on him while her arms were crossed over her chest.

"What are those?" He demanded.

"Wh-what are what?" Right. Because playing stupid _always _works. If anything it only made him worse.

"You know what. _Those_. Where do you think you're going?" He grabbed her and forced her to face him. As if he knew that he was her weakness.

"I-I don't know." She admitted. "But I'm not staying here. I can't. It's all become way too much and…and I don't even know what to do anymore."

"What? No. No, you're not leaving."

"You don't have a choice!" She yelled, shoving him off of her. "It's my decision, not yours!"

"I'm sorry for what I did, but why do you have to leave?" He yelled in a harsh tone matching hers.

"It's better than staying here! God it's like we can't even _stand_ each other half the time!"

"But that doesn't mean we don't love each other!"

"I know, but is it really worth it, Chase? We bring out the absolute worst in each other and you know it." Though one could argue Chase was at his worst _all _the time.

"Yes, it _is_ worth it." He insisted, trying to pull her back into his arms. "You _know_ I'm sorry." He said. That was true…_most_ of the time. But he was also known for saying it when he just wanted her to calm down. Yeah, he was a liar sometimes, but so long as it kept her here, he didn't give a shit. So long as he still had _her_ it made no difference. He'd lose his mind without her. "I love you."

However, what he did not know was that most of the time, she saw through his lies. She saw what he really meant because she knew him so well. She let herself be deceived by him because it felt so damn _good _to have him with her. This was the reasons he allowed herself to be pulled back into him. What was the use in fighting it? No matter what, he'd always have all of her. Trying to resist was futile.

"I love you too." She whispered, melting into his embrace.

Though their love was genuine, they both knew the destructive cycle would never end. Things would go back to the way they were soon enough. But it was a nice delusion that neither felt they wanted to disturb.

**Short chapter is short. XD Whatever. I'm just happy I wrote something after god knows how long. Oh and I wrote most of this at 12 in the morning, so if it sucks don't blame me XD Whatever, I just hope it's at least tolerable at this point. This is what I get for forcing myself to write XD**

**I was thiiiiis close to doing what most authors do and just write something completely silly to get over it. It'd probably come out like the Xiaolin Showdown Abridged series XDDD**

**I have no fucking idea what's next. Maybe Grenade by Ariana Grande. But most likely I'll just bring up iTunes and put my Chamiko playlist on shuffle XD**

**Also, if you're interested in seeing more from me I put a whole bunch of story ideas up in my profile. If you see one you like just PM me, or if you don't feel like doing that I put up a poll with the 4 or 5 I want to write the most XD At this point I don't know which one to write first, so your opinion is greatly appreciated. I've already started Us Against the World; I just haven't uploaded any of it.**

**So yes, vote on those peeps.**

**~XxBrownEyedGrlxx**


	7. When You're Gone

**Yeah, yeah, I know I said hiatus, that's still true but I got a bout of inspiration so…here's something for you all c: You can all thank my newest addition to my OTP's, Synlet or if you prefer, Vidrome, from **_**The Incredibles**_** fandom. It brought back my love of Foe Yay XD**

**Summary: They had finally done it. They had defeated Chase Young, and now he was gone. Everybody was celebrating, everybody except for the lonely and remorseful dragon of fire.**

**Warning: SADNESS AHEAD.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Xiaolin Showdown. That's why I'm writing a fanfiction instead of working on a potential 4****th**** season. lD**

**Chase & Kimiko's Infinite Playlist**

**Chapter 7: When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne**

_When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<em>

_When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through<br>The day and make it ok  
>I miss you<em>

It was a stroke of luck.

After all, how would the Xiaolin Monks know that Bean was planning to attack Chase to get rid of him once and for all?

When they heard the fight was over, they didn't waste time. Chase was weakened. Meaning he was an easy target for them to defeat.

And that's just what they did.

Everybody gave it their all, everybody except for her. However, in the end it made no difference. With or without her, they won. They won.

Guilt had taken over her entire being. The raven-haired beauty had known Bean was going to attack, Chase had sensed it, but told her not to worry. He didn't like it when she worried. It seemed as if she was the only one she cared about, disregarding the fact that Hannibal was after _him _and not _her_. She had kept the fact to herself for the soul purpose of not wanting to let the other monks know that he would be in a weakened state after the fight. But they found out anyway.

In a way, she hated him for caring so much about her that he didn't prepare for himself. He'd told her countless times to keep away from him for now, or be on her guard, or some other bullshit she didn't care about at the moment.

The point was, they found out. And they killed him.

The fight was relatively long. Even in his weakened state, Chase still gave the monks a run for their money. Kimiko had been frozen the entire time, watching the fight as if she were watching it on TV. As if she weren't really there at all.

She wished she wasn't.

Their eyes locked numerous times during the fight. Sky blue orbs held nothing but pain and regret, with a hint of confusion and an apologetic tone. Golden brown gems flashed between ferocity (when he was focused on fighting) and immense hurt. He knew what was coming the moment the monks burst through his door. In a way, so did she, though she tried her hardest to make it go away. It didn't.

Raimundo had been the one to deliver the final blow. She found the irony cruel. Her old lover and best friend being the one to do away with her current love interest. When he killed Chase, Kimiko could hardly contain herself. However, breaking down now would do nothing. Instead she waited until the rest of them left. Her petite form made its way to his battered body. One look and she broke. Her instinct to not cry, to be a warrior, had crumbled down with just one look at her dead lover.

Her legs gave out from under her and she collapsed onto the corpse in a hysterical heap onto the white marble floor, his crimson blood mixing with her crystal tears as they fell onto him.

She didn't know how long she'd stayed there, but when one of the monks came to get her, she immediately put on a straight face, dodging questions as to whys he was in there for so long.

And now here she was, in her darkened room while everybody had a celebratory party for the fall of their greatest foe.

She was bitter. Everybody was celebrating killing someone. They were no better than the evil they fought. Celebrating over the loss of a life, without any regard as to who might care about him. It was then that she realized that killing was apparently OK when it was for the greater good. All they were was glorified killers. At least to her. Being there alone without him, it hit her hard just how much she had cared for the man. The bad man, the "villain". She didn't label him as any of the above. He was just a man, a man that she loved. And love was love; it wasn't deterred by different sides or races, or age. And just like Romeo and Juliet, their story had ended in tragedy. Only this time, Juliet was left standing alone in the world, having to go on without her Romeo.

She shook herself out of her thoughts. She could hear the gathering going on outside. Raimundo was bragging, she could just imagine Omi pouting in a corner about the fact that he hadn't killed him, Clay was most likely eating, and Master Fung was conversing with Dojo.

Wiping a few extra tears from her face she got up and went to her drawer. She pulled out a midnight black robe that was obviously much too big for the petite Japanese girl. However, she pulled it over herself anyway and curled into a ball on her bed. It was his. She remembered when he gave it to her.

It was an offhanded comment about how much she missed him when she left his palace. Not meant to turn into anything, but it did. He left momentarily, and came back with the dark piece of clothing in hand. He told her he usually slept in it (What? You thought Chase slept in his Armor? If anyone had the knowledge to put that rumor to rest it was Kimiko). She remembered exactly what he said when she took it.

"_Now no matter what happens, you'll never have to miss me."_

For months it had worked. Now? Now it meant nothing. She still missed him, and she didn't know that she'd ever stop. She loved him too much to let him go…but at the same time, she knew he wouldn't want her to hold on. Get revenge, maybe, but that's just the kind of person he was. And she _did_ plan to get revenge on that Bean; he could have beaten them easily if Hannibal hadn't gotten to him before them. But he'd want her to go on. Despite the notion that he was supposed to be evil, Chase wanted to see her be happy.

She didn't know how she was supposed to manage that. Chase was perfection. There was no moving on, and no comparing him to anybody else. She knew if she tried to go out with anybody else she'd just wind up unhappy because they weren't _him_.

On some level, Kimiko blamed herself.

She blamed herself for letting herself fall for him…

She blamed herself for getting involved with him in the first place…

She blamed herself for not telling her friends sooner…

She blamed herself for being afraid to do so…

She couldn't help but feel that if she'd told them, and let them know that he had changed they might've listened. But she kept it a secret out of fear.

And she would never forgive herself for that. There were so many people that would never receive her forgiveness.

Herself….Raimundo….Hannibal…

Those three people played a key part in his death, but only one cared about him. She was that one. Possibly the only one in the _world_.

She sniffled once again, letting her tears fall freely, drenching her pillow and her hair, when suddenly there was a knock at her door. The guest let himself in.

"You sleepin'?" He asked, glancing at the clock, it was only about 9:40.

"Huh? Oh…no." She said quietly, not daring to look at him for two reasons. She didn't want him to see her cry, and he was a _murderer._

"Why don't' you come out?" He asked, oblivious to her depressed state. "We're finally havin' some fun around here." He inched closer to her, causing her to discreetly pull the robe above her face slightly.

"Yeah…I'll come out later." She said sitting up, finally, luckily it was dark, and he couldn't see her face. "Just...um, let me go put some make-up on?"

"Ay, girls." He muttered before turning around and smiling at the girl as she retreated to the bathroom.

Kimiko went to the bathroom, glancing in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy, it'd take quite a bit of make-up to cover that, but within a few minutes her disheveled and sad appearance was gone, masked by a fake smile. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard for a moment before stepping out the door.

She knew instantly that she'd be wearing this fake smile for a long time…

**SADNESS :C**

**I FINALLY WRITE SOMETHING AND IT'S DEPRESSING AS FUCK.**

**DEAR LORD WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? D8**

**Fun Fact: I didn't even listen to When You're Gone at ALL while writing this. What I DID listen to, however, was How to Save a Life by The Fray, and Thinking of You by Katy Perry.**

**This doesn't exactly mean it's officially off hiatus, sorry. But if I DO update anytime soon it'll probably be the iPod challenge, so it'll be like 15 mini-chapters in one! XDD**

**BUT THERE IS GOOD NEWS!**

**I'm working on a new Chamiko fanfiction C: I'm already working on the second chapter…**

**And after that one I have another one planned based on the movie **_**The Professional**_**, or as most people know it, I guess, **_**Leon**_**. **


End file.
